


Come piume di fenice

by DarcyStark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romanticism
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcyStark/pseuds/DarcyStark
Summary: L'inizio del quinto anno è ormai alle porte e Lyla non sta più nella pelle, non solo perché è stata scelta come Prefetto della sua Casa - come suo fratello era stato scelto anni or sono per la sua - ma anche perché dopo i G.U.F.O. avrà finalmente la possibilità di iniziare a studiare per il campo da lei tanto desiderato.Fin da quando era piccola sognava di riuscire a trovare una cura per la malattia che affliggeva, e tutt'ora affligge, senza pietà il suo adorato e amato fratello e proprio per questo ha sempre dato il massimo in ogni materia diventando la studente più brava dei Tassorosso.Ma con il ritorno del Signore Oscuro i piani di tutti rischiano di andare in frantumi ed è proprio durante il quinto anno che Lyla trova più di prima la forza per battersi per sé stessa, per la sua famiglia e i suoi amici.Immergetevi in questi suoi ultimi tre anni di scuola, tra nuovi amici, un gruppo di studenti non particolarmente simpatico alla Professoressa Umbridge e un nuovo amore dai capelli rossi, tra gioie e sofferenze e il ritrovato coraggio di non farsi abbattere mai e di rialzarsi sempre più potenti.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks





	Come piume di fenice

Prima di iniziare a leggere: **In alcuni punti della storia troverete dialoghi presi dai libri,** **il tutto per garantire una certa 'veridicità' alla storia. Prometto che non saranno molti anche se all'inizio potrebbe sembrare il contrario. Ma più la storia andrà avanti e meno ne troverete.** **Vi ringrazio per la vostra cortese attenzione.**

01 Settembre 1995, ore 11:15.  
King's Cross, Binario 9¾.  


Il marciapiede era gremito di gente come ogni anno; Ovunque si voltava lo sguardo si potevano vedere genitori intenti a baciare ed abbracciare strettamente i loro figli, ragazzi e ragazze in ritardo che correvano tra la folla per prendere posto sul treno e sistemare i loro bagagli.  
Dall'uscio della carrozza numero quattordici, frequentata maggiormente dai studenti del quinto anno della Casa dei Tassorosso, si affacciò una ragazza dai corti capelli castano chiaro con la frangia tenuta all'indietro, nella parte alta della testa, da un fermaglio argentato a forma di testa di lupo; I suoi occhi verdi si scontrarono con quelli di molte altre persone fino a quando non trovò chi stava cercando.  
Con un leggero balzo scese dalla carrozza e si fece strada verso quella persona, la sua esile figura le permise di farsi strada facilmente tra la folla che sembrava essersi fatta ancora più fitta.  
Suo padre, Lyall, un uomo di quasi sessant'anni, era intento a maneggiare con una fotocamera Polaroid magica; Era ormai diventata una tradizione di famiglia quella di scattare ai propri figli una foto ogni nuovo anno scolastico.  
«Sei sicuro che quest'anno verrà?», domandò la ragazza, incrociando le braccia con uno sguardo triste.  
Suo padre alzò il viso verso di lei e le sorrise gentilmente.

«Certo che verrà, Lyla! Ha mai mancato di mantenere la sua parola?», domandò l'uomo.  
Lyla scosse la testa.  
«Non ti preoccupare, verrà. È solo un po' in ritardo... Sai, deve fare delle cose per il Tu-Sai-Cosa.», disse quasi con un bisbiglio, per poi ritornare a concentrarsi sulla sua macchina fotografica.  
Lyla sapeva bene a cosa si riferiva: all'Ordine, Ordine di cui faceva parte anche suo padre.  
Si era proposta anche lei ma suo fratello aveva rifiutato categoricamente la sua partecipazione, per lui - e anche secondo suo padre - era troppo piccola e troppo inesperta per fare parte di un'organizzazione così pericolosa.  
Sospirò e alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo.  
Oggi il tempo non era dei migliori: il cielo era grigio quella mattina, delle grosse nuvole ancora più scure sembravano minacciare una violenta tempesta.

«Lyla, finalmente ti ho trovata!».  
La ragazza si voltò verso Ernie McMillan e lo vide piegarsi per riprendere fiato dopo una breve corsa fatta nel tentativo di trovarla.  
Indossava la divisa scolastica e la ragazza notò che aveva già puntato al petto la sua spilla da Prefetto: un tasso con i colori giallo e nero della loro casata d'appartenenza.

«Non è un po' presto per la divisa?», domandò lei, con un sorriso.

«Non è mai troppo presto, soprattutto ora che sono un Prefetto.»

«Ammettilo Ernie, non vedevi proprio l'ora di indossare la spilla, non è vero?», lo prese in giro bonariamente.

«Perché, te no?», domandò, mentre si guardava la spilla gialla e nera.  
«Buongiorno signor Lupin.», salutò infine Ernie, con tono educato, guardando Lyall.

«Oh, Ernie! Buongiorno anche a te!», lo salutò l'uomo guardandolo solo per qualche istante, «Vedo che anche tu sei un Prefetto! Ottimo ragazzo, sono contento per te!».  
Ernie sorrise gentilmente.

«Se non sbaglio, Lyla, tu sei la seconda a diventare prefetto, non è vero? Non lo era anche tuo fratello?», domandò.  
Lyla annuì.

«Si, anche Remus lo era.», confermò lei.  
Lyla si guardò attorno alla ricerca del volto di suo fratello ma per ora ancora nulla.  
Era preoccupata perché mancavano una manciata di minuti prima del fischio che preannunciava la partenza del treno.

«Due figli, due prefetti.», disse ad alta voce Ernie, «Immagino l'orgoglio che prova per i suoi figli, Signor Lupin.».

«Oh si, lo sono.», concordò, «Ma lo sarei anche senza spilla da Prefetto.», aggiunse.  
Con un esclamazione trionfante alzò la fotocamera polaroid e la puntò verso Lyla.  
«Avanti cara, mettiti in posa!».  
Lyla sospirò e obbedì al padre, sorridendo poi alla fotocamera.  
Non le piaceva farsi fotografare, non sapeva mai come sorridere, come mettersi e in quale posa.  
La stessa cosa valeva anche per suo fratello, su questo lei e Remus erano molto simili.  
«La spilla cara.», le disse suo padre mentre la guardava da dietro il mirino.  
Lyla recuperò dalla tasca della sua giacca a vento azzurra la spilla e la puntò al petto.  
Ernie si allontanò di qualche passo e la ragazza si rimise in posa, cercando di sorridere in modo naturale, e suo padre scattò la tanto desiderata fotografia istantanea.

«Papà, ti ricordi di farne una copia anche per Abby?», chiese Lyla, mentre guardava suo padre mentre prendeva la fotografia appena uscita dalla fotocamera polaroid.  
Abigail 'Abby' Crane era la sua migliore amica dai tempi delle scuole babbane.  
Lei non era una strega come lei, era una babbana, e durante l'anno scolastico si scambiavano un sacco di lettere, a volte anche una volta alla settimana.  
Abby amava di come Lyla parlava della magia, ma più di tutto amava gli oggetti magici che facevano parte del suo modo.  
Quindi, per farla contenta, Lyla le mandava piccoli oggetti come le fotografie, le figurine delle cioccorane, a volte anche qualche copia della _Gazzetta del Profeta_ e qualche dolcetto proveniente in uno dei negozi di Hogsmeade.

«Si, non ti preoccupare. Le invierò una copia questa sera stessa.», comunicò Lyall con un sorriso, mentre guardava la sua nuova foto.

«Guarda chi è arrivato.», mormorò Ernie una volta tornato nuovamente al suo fianco.  
Lyla seguì il suo sguardo e vide che molti altri stavano guardando la stessa persona.  
All'improvviso le voci che prima dovevano quasi farsi a botte tra loro per farsi sentire e capire si erano fatte quasi un bisbiglio: Harry Potter, seguito dai suoi inseparabili amici, era appena arrivato al binario.  
Da quando era tornata a casa per le vacanze estive, ogni giorno, sulla _Gazzetta del Profeta_ non faceva altro che leggere notizie che andavano contro Harry; Lo accusavano senza sosta di essere un bugiardo, che faceva tutto quello solo per la notorietà, e con lui cercavano di screditare anche il Professor Silente.  
Lyla non credeva assolutamente a quelle cose, lei sapeva la verità perché Remus, senza tanti giri di parole, l'aveva informata dei reali fatti accaduti.  
Non osava immaginare quello che lo aspettava, tutti a scuola bene o male leggevano il Profeta.  
Quanti credevano alla versione che a tutti costi volevano propinare loro come verità assoluta? E quanti credevano invece alle parole di Harry e di Silente?  
A giudicare da quello che riusciva a sentire da quei bisbigli, per la maggior parte, credevano al giornale.

«Colui Che Non Deve Essere Nominato è tornato.», disse suo padre, «E la gente, pur di non prendere in considerazione la cosa, preferisce dare del bugiardo ad un ragazzo solo perché lo dice un giornale monitorato dal Ministero della Magia!», aggiunse con rabbia.  
Diverse persone si voltarono verso di loro con sguardi indignati ma a Lyall non importava.  
Lavorava al Ministero e sapeva esattamente come funzionavano determinate cose, soprattutto durante un periodo difficile in cui le cose erano tutt'altro che sotto controllo.

«Lyla, io ritorno dentro, devo dire a Justin di tenere dei posti anche per noi. Ricorda di non fare troppo tardi, dobbiamo trovarci tutti nella carrozza dei Prefetti per l'orientamento. », le ricordò Ernie.

«Non preoccuparti Ernie, non farò tardi.», lo rassicurò lei, cercando di non alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
Voleva davvero bene ad Ernie, era il suo migliore amico dal primo anno, avevano passato anche delle vacanze estive e natalizie insieme, ma a volte era davvero un pochino pesante su certe cose, ma sapeva anche che non lo faceva apposta, che era fatto così, che non lo faceva con cattive intenzioni.  
Una volta che Ernie risalì sulla carrozza, Lyla si voltò verso suo padre.

«Manca davvero poco ormai, credo che Remus non verrà più.», disse con tono addolorato.  
Vide suo padre sorridere, ma non era un sorriso indirizzato a lei, ma a qualcuno alle sue spalle.

«Ne sei davvero sicura?», le chiese qualcuno al suo orecchio.  
Lyla, che aveva riconosciuto immediatamente la sua voce, si voltò di scatto verso di lui e senza pensarci due volte lo abbracciò.  
Remus e lei si erano visti davvero poco durante le vacanze estive, tre volte in tutto.  
Sentì Remus che la stringeva dolcemente a sé per qualche secondo prima di liberarla dalla sua stretta presa.  
Lyla guardò il suo volto e notò che era molto pallido, i suoi occhi erano tremendamente stanchi con due occhiaie sotto da far spavento.  
Era da poco passata la luna piena e non si era ancora ripreso del tutto, ma nonostante tutto lui era venuto a salutarla, come aveva promesso.  
Remus la guardò dall'alto verso il basso e sorrise.  
«Sei cresciuta moltissimo dall'ultima volta che ti ho vista.», disse, poi notò la sua spilla.  
«Prefetto?», domandò lui sorpreso, «Congratulazione Lyla, sono davvero felice per te!».

«Avevi qualche dubbio?», lo punzecchiò lei.

«No, affatto.», rispose, «Mi ero dimenticato che quest'anno avrebbero eletto i nuovi Prefetti.».

«Tutti in carrozza!», urlò il capostazione.

«Oh, no!», disse Lyla sconfortata.  
Voleva ancora più tempo da passare con suo fratello.  
Remus capì e gli mise una mano sulla spalla e gliela strinse dolcemente.

«Vedrai, ti piacerà fare il Prefetto.», disse guardandola negli occhi, «E non ti preoccupare, recupereremo in qualche modo il tempo perduto. Ti scriverò ogni volta che potrò, te lo prometto. Tu continua a scrivermi lettere, lo sai che non aspetto altro che leggere le tue avventure ad Hogwarts, mi fai sempre strappare un sorriso.», aggiunse.  
Lyla annuì e abbracciò frettolosamente prima suo padre e poi Remus.

«Vi scriverò venerdì per dirvi com'è andata questa settimana.», avvertì Lyla ai suoi famigliari mentre saliva sulla sua carrozza.

«Noi non aspettiamo altro cara.», le rispose suo padre con un sorriso e con gli occhi acquosi.

«Mi raccomando, porta in alto il nome della tua casata.», le urlò suo fratello Remus.  
La porta della carrozza si chiuse e si udì il fischio che preannunciava la partenza, pochi istanti dopo il treno cominciò lentamente a prendere velocità.  
Dal finestrino salutò con la mano e sorrise a suo padre e suo fratello, non distolse da loro lo sguardo fino a quando non svanirono dalla sua vista.  
Entrò nel lungo corridoio e vide a pochi metri di distanza Ernie che la stava aspettando.  
Si incamminò verso di lui pronta per vestire a tutti gli effetti i panni da Prefetto.  


L'orientamento nella carrozza dei Prefetti durò in tutto un abbondante ora.  
Quando il Caposcuola disse loro che potevano andare e raggiungere i loro amici tirarono quasi tutti un sospiro di sollievo.  
Lyla ed Ernie raggiunsero subito la loro carrozza e quando aprirono la porta del loro scompartimento videro i loro amici che stavano mangiando dolciumi e panini.  
A quanto pare il carrello con le vivande era già passato, e a giudicare dalle confezioni aperte lasciate sul tavolino vicino alla finestra era passato da un bel pezzo.  
Hannah Abbot e Susan Bones erano sedute sui sedili di sinistra mentre Justin Finch-Fletchley, che in quel momento stava leggendo un articolo della _Gazzetta del Profeta_ , era seduto su quelli di destra.  
«Finalmente siete arrivati! Vi stavamo dando per dispersi.», disse Susan, spostandosi da davanti agli occhi una ciocca dei suoi meravigliosi capelli rossi.

«Addirittura?», chiese Lyla mentre prendeva un zuccotto di zucca che Hannah gentilmente le stava offrendo, «Ma se è passata solo un'ora!», puntualizzò lei, sedendosi di fianco alla sua amica e cominciando ad addentare il dolce.  
Ernie si lasciò cadere vicino a Justin e prese un panino che il suo amico aveva preso per lui.

«Beh, il tempo sembra passare più in fretta quando non vedi l'ora di scoprire chi sono i nuovi Prefetti!», disse Hannah, curiosa.  
«Chi sono gli altri?», domandò infine.

«Ci sono in tutto otto prefetti, due alunni del quinto anno per ogni Casa.», disse Ernie mentre cercava di aprire la confezione del suo panino.

«Lo sappiamo Ernie!», dissero in coro le due amiche.

«Volevamo solo sapere i nomi.», aggiunse Hannah.

«Pansy Parkinson e Draco Malfoy per i Serpeverde.», disse Ernie.

«Non sono affatto sorpresa di quei due.», iniziò a dire Susan, «Anche se sono certa che Draco Malfoy non farà altro che abusare del suo potere contro i più piccoli delle altre Case .», aggiunse un po' preoccupata.

«Poi ci sono Anthony Goldstein e Padma Patil per i Corvonero.», continuò Ernie come se nulla fosse.

«Anthony e Padma mi piacciono molto, spero di avere più spesso lezione con loro.», disse Susan con un sorriso.

«E per i Grifondoro?», domandò Justin da dietro il giornale.

«Hermione Granger e Ron Weasley.», rispose Lyla, dopo aver mandato giù l'ultimo boccone del suo dolce.  
Justin piegò leggermente il giornale e guardò stupito la ragazza.

«Hanno scelto Ron Weasley come Prefetto?», domandò incredulo.

«Perché? È un problema?», domandò Lyla, guardandolo di traverso.

«Non mi sembra un tipo molto affidabile per un ruolo del genere.», rispose lui tornando a leggere l'articolo che aveva da poco interrotto.

«Se è stato scelto come Prefetto un motivo ci sarà.», rispose Lyla, «Io non sono affatto scioccata della sua nomina. Alla fine, se ci fate caso, non è il primo della famiglia Weasley a diventare un Prefetto. Se non sbaglio lo erano stati anche altri due suoi fratelli prima di lui.».

«Chi ti immaginavi al posto di Ron?», domandò Ernie, guardando l'amico.

«Potter, chi altri sennò?», disse quasi con ovvietà.

«Ma a pensarci bene, con tutti i guai in cui si è cacciato negli ultimi anni, Weasley sembra la persona più appropriata a questo punto.».  
I quattro amici si guardarono per qualche secondo prima di decidere di lasciare cadere il discorso, era evidente che Justin non credeva a quello che Harry, due mesi fa, aveva rivelato a tutti.

«E come Prefetti, oltre a pattugliare i corridoi, cosa potrete fare?», domandò Hannah.

«All'inizio di ogni nuovo anno dovremmo fare, per un po' di tempo, da guida ai nuovi studenti della nostra Casa. Poi potremmo mettere in punizione e togliere punti.», rispose Lyla, mentre guardava l'amico intento a rivolgere a Justin uno sguardo deluso; Non si aspettava da lui questo comportamento verso Harry.

«E fino a quanti ne potrete togliere?», domandò l'amica.

«Fino a un massimo di tre. Cinque per comportamenti gravi, ma il Caposcuola ci ha detto che è raro trovare uno studente che compie un atto di quel calibro.», rispose Ernie senza distogliere lo sguardo da Justin.  
«E hanno aggiunto anche dei turni notturni di pattugliamento **¹**. In pratica dovremmo pattugliare i corridoi dalle nove alla dieci e stanotte toccherà a me e Lyla a farlo.», aggiunse.

Cominciò a piovere all'improvviso e il finestrino del loro scompartimento si riempì di piccole goccioline d'acqua che scendevano pian piano verso il basso, sembravano quasi che stessero facendo una gara a chi arrivava per primo verso verso un traguardo immaginario.  
Fortunatamente il discorso cambiò totalmente e cominciarono a parlare di che cosa avevano fatto durante le vacanze estive, l'unico che parlò poco della sua breve visita in Fracia era stato Ernie.  
Lyla non riusciva a capire il perché, anche nelle lettere che si erano scambiati durante l'estate, dopo quella vacanza, Ernie sembrava non volerne parlare e anzi, per quanto poteva, cercava sempre di cambiare discorso.  
Era preoccupata e non vedeva l'ora di rimanere da sola con lui per capire che cosa era successo di così grave da causare tutto quel silenzio.  
Silenzio che le faceva male.  
Poi il discorso cambiò nuovamente e cominciarono tutti a parlare dei G.U.F.O., di quello che desideravano fare una volta divenuti maggiorenni.  
Susan ed Hannah erano ancora incerte sul loro futuro e stavano prendendo con cautela e attenzione tutte le possibilità vagliandole una per una, Justin ed Ernie parlarono invece del loro desiderio di diventare, un giorno, dei abilissimi Auror.

«E tu Lyla? Sai già che cosa vorrai fare da grande?», le domandò Justin, dopo aver piegato accuratamente il giornale e averlo appoggiato sopra le sue gambe.  
La ragazza annuì con un sorriso.

«Si, mi piacerebbe un sacco diventare un Guaritore e lavorare al San Mungo!», disse lei entusiasta.  
Era un desiderio che aveva fin da piccola; Una passione nell'aiutare il prossimo ereditata probabilmente da sua madre che quando era in vita lavorava come infermiera presso l'ospedale babbano più vicino alla loro abitazione.  
Ma non era solo quello il motivo.

«Immagino che tu lo voglia diventare anche per aiutare tuo fratello... No?», domandò Justin, cauto.  
Lyla annuì brevemente.  
Uno dei motivi che alimentavano maggiormente il suo desiderio, la sua passione nell'aiutare chi stava male, di sentirsi utile, era anche quella di riuscire a trovare una cura per la licantropia.  
Lyla è sempre stata convinta di una cosa: per ogni malattia, per ogni infezione, per ogni condizione e per ogni cosa che faceva del male ad una persona non poteva che esiste una cura, una soluzione.  
Bisognava solo impegnarsi a fondo e trovarla.  
Cercare di sciogliere quei nodi di informazioni e risultati che negli anni si erano fatti più difficili da districare e seguire il filo della malattia fino a trovare la tanto agognata soluzione.  
Ricordava ancora quando, a Natale dei suoi otto anni, andò da suo fratello in salotto e gli disse che un giorno, non molto lontano, smetterà di avere paura della Luna perché lei lo guarirà, che riuscirà a guarirlo dalla sua malattia.  
E Remus nel sentire quelle parole gli si inumidirono gli occhi e l'abbracciò stretta a sé.  
Ed è per questo che Lyla, anno dopo anno, si impegnava sempre di più e dava sempre il massimo a Pozioni, una delle materie strettamente richieste per riuscire ad esaudire il suo desiderio di guarire suo fratello Remus.  
Fortunatamente era davvero portata per quella materia, probabilmente per lei era la meno difficile rispetto Trasfigurazione o Difesa contro le arti Oscure, materie in cui era brava ma non molto.

Il buio calò e le lampade pian piano si accesero illuminando tutti i scompartimenti; Non doveva mancare ancora tanto alla fine della corsa.  
«Credo che sia il caso che vi prepariate.», disse Ernie, guardando fuori dal finestrino buio.  
I quattro amici si alzarono dal loro posto, presero le loro valigie e cominciarono a cambiarsi.  
Lyla aiutò Hannah a fare il nodo alla cravatta e infine, dopo essersi sistemata per bene, si puntò la spilla sulla veste.  
La guardò per bene un'ultima volta, non le sembrava ancora vero che ora era a tutti gli effetti un Prefetto come suo fratello lo era stato ai suoi tempi.  
Sentì un moto d'orgoglio invaderla e sorrise.  
«Eccola in tutto il suo splendore!», disse Justin, felice.  
Lyla seguì lo sguardo dell'amico e vide il luminoso castello di Hogwarts che calorosamente dava loro il bentornati a casa da dietro il finestrino.  
L'effetto che le faceva guardare il castello era lo stesso di quando l'aveva veduto per la prima volta.  
Meraviglia, gioia, felicità, una calore che ti entrava dentro e che ti riscaldava lo stomaco.  
Hogwarts era una seconda casa, un porto sicuro.  
Ed era fantastico come tutti provavano la stessa identica cosa.  
Il treno cominciò a rallentare fino a fermarsi, si cominciò a sentire del vociare nei corridoi e le persone iniziarono a passare davanti al loro scompartimento muniti dei loro bagagli e animali.

«Voi andate pure avanti.», disse Ernie al gruppo di amici, «Noi scendiamo per ultimi, dobbiamo controllare che tutti siano scesi dal treno prima di poterlo fare anche noi.».  
Lyla annuì e guardò i suo amici recuperare le loro cose e uscire con grande fretta dallo scompartimento.  
Il treno si svuotò in pochissimo tempo e dopo aver controllato che nella loro carrozza, e quella adiacente alla loro, non c'era rimasto più nessuno ritornarono a recuperare i loro bagagli e animali per poi scendere finalmente dal treno.  
L'aria all'esterno era fresca e profumava di terriccio e foglie bagnate, il tipico odore che si sentiva subito dopo una tempesta.  
Uscirono velocemente dalla stazione di Hogsmeade ed Ernie tirò un sospiro di sollievo nel vedere che erano rimaste ancora delle carrozze senza cavalli ad aspettarli e delle persone che stavano ancora attendendo il loro turno per salirci sopra.  
Si misero in fila e pazientemente aspettarono il loro turno.  
Lyla ed Ernie si guardarono e sorrisero, desiderosi di potersi nuovamente sedere nella Sala Grande e sentirsi nuovamente a casa.

Nella Sala Grande scoppiò un fragoroso applauso, il Cappello Parlante aveva da poco terminato di pronunciare la sua nuova canzone.  
«È stato... Bello pesante.», mormorò Ernie, seduto di fianco a lei, al suo orecchio.  
Non era l'unico ad essersi accorto della cosa.  
Ovunque ci si voltasse si poteva vedere alunni che guardavano gli altri con sguardo incerto, in sottofondo si udivano bisbigli e sussurri sul reale significato della canzone.

«Chissà che cosa voleva dire.», disse Justin, dall'altra parte del tavolo, seduto di fronte ad Ernie.

«Non ha fatto altro che dire la stessa cosa, solo che questa volta lo ha fatto usando più parole.», rispose Lyla, mentre osservava la professoressa McGranitt srotolare la pergamena per chiamare i nuovi alunni per lo smistamento.

«Cioè?», domandò Justin, con la voce ormai fatta in un sussurro.

«Restare uniti e farsi forza tutti insieme.», disse Ernie, quasi con ovvietà.  
Lyla annuì e il silenzio nella Sala Grande calò.  
Pian piano tutti i nuovi alunni vennero smistati nelle loro nuove Case; Antonie Delaver fu il primo a venire smistato nella casa dei Tassorosso.  
Con lui ne seguirono altri e tutti vennero accolti al loro tavolo con un caloroso applauso e sorrisi di incoraggiamento.  
Quando l'ultima alunna, Rose Zeller, venne smistata nella loro Casa, la professoressa McGranitt arrotolò la pergamena e portò via lo sgabello con sopra il Cappello Parlante.  
Il professor Silente si alzò dal suo posto e raggiunse quello che sembrava un leggio con davanti scolpito un gufo.  
Il gufo aprì le ali come per prendere il volo e il Preside aprì bocca per parlare.

«Ai nuovi arrivati, benvenuti! Ai nostri vecchi amici... Bentornati! C'è un tempo per i discorsi, ma non è questo. Dateci dentro!».  
Di nuovo scoppiò un applauso, tutti contenti di poter finalmente mettere qualcosa di caldo nello stomaco.  
Il cibo apparve all'improvviso su tutti i tavoli e Lyla, e molti altri, si meravigliarono di quello che ci trovarono sopra: verdure cotte e crude, arrosti, pasticci di carne e di verdure, pane di diverso tipo, salse, zuppe di verdura e di pollo, cosce e petti di pollo, costine e boccali di acqua fresca e succo di zucca.  
Avevano solo l'imbarazzo della scelta!  
Lyla prese un po' di arrosto e delle patate con dell'insalata come contorno mentre Ernie una scodella di zuppa di pollo.

«Hey Lyla.», la chiamò Hannah seduta davanti a lei, «Guarda chi c'è al tavolo degli insegnanti!», le disse indicando un punto imprecisato dietro le sue spalle.  
Lyla si voltò, e con lei anche Susan che le stava di fianco, e guardò dove stava indicando.  
Scorse con lo sguardo tutti i suoi professori fino ad arrivare a lei: Dolores Umbridge.  
Si meravigliò, chiedendosi poi come non aveva fatto a notarla prima.  
Indossava uno stravagante abito viola scuro scorparso interamente di piccole stelle d'argento, persino il suo cappello ne era pieno.

«Che ci fa lei qui?», domandò Lyla, con tono arrabbiato.

«Lei è quella che aveva proposto quella legge?», domandò Ernie, dopo aver guardato per bene la donna.  
Lyla annuì.

«Beh... Credo che sarà la nostra nuova professoressa di Difesa contro le arti Oscure.», disse Hannah.  
Lyla la guardò, le sue labbra a forma di cuore si strinsero fino a diventare una sottile linea dura.  
«Si, insomma... Rimane comunque un solo posto vacante.», aggiunse.

«Questa cosa non mi piace.», disse Lyla.  
Tornò a guardare la Umbridge con un'espressione di rabbia mista ad odio.  
Per un secondo quella donna la guardò e sorrise; Lyla sapeva che quel sorriso non era sincero, sicuramente sapeva chi era.

«Lo so Lyla che è strano ma cerca di non pensarci. Non rovinarti l'appetito per colpa sua.», disse Susan, cercando di incoraggiarla in qualche modo.

«Ha ragione Susan, non pensarci.», disse Justin, mentre addentava una coscia di pollo.  
Ernie guardò per qualche secondo l'amica, sapeva quanto lei non la sopportava e si avvicinò cauto al suo orecchio.

«Senti, so che è brutto da dire. Ma pensa al fatto che quel posto è maledetto e nessuno è mai durato più di un anno scolastico. L'anno prossimo non ci sarà, pensa a questo!», le sussurrò.  
Lyla sbuffò e guardò l'amico annuendo.  
Aveva appena appoggiato la forchetta al tavolo quando tutto il cibo sulla tavola sparì per far spazio ai dolci: Torte alla frutta e al cioccolato, pasticcini e bignè, budini e gelatine alla frutta.  
Ernie prese un piattino e tagliò una grande fetta di torta alla gelatina di limone e la porse a Lyla.  
Era la sua torta preferita e sapeva che la tirava sempre su di morale.  
Lyla la prese con un sorriso e lo ringraziò sottovoce.  
Stava cercando di evitare di guardare, per quanto poteva, la Umbridge, concentrandosi unicamente sui suoi amici e sul cibo che aveva davanti.  
Ma a volte era difficile, l'occhio ci cascava e la portava a guardarla con disprezzo.  
Infine anche i dolci sparirono lasciando i tavoli vuoti e puliti, quasi lucidi, come se qualcuno ci avesse appena passato sopra uno straccio bagnato.  
Il professor Silente si alzò nuovamente dal suo seggio dorato dall'alto schienale e tutti i studenti smisero immediatamente di parlare.

«Bene, ora che stiamo tutti digerendo un altro splendido banchetto, chiedo alcuni istanti della vostra attenzione per i soliti avvisi.», cominciò Silente.  
Gli avvisi erano quelli di sempre: che l'accesso alla foresta era proibito e che la magia non era concessa nei corridoi, regola che nessuno ormai rispettava più.  
Lyla aspettava con grande trepidazione la conferma della Umbridge come loro nuova professoressa, sperava davvero che Hannah si sbagliasse anche se le alternative in effetti non potevano essere molte.  
Tutto portava, purtroppo per lei, in una sola ed unica direzione.  
«Abbiamo avuto due avvicendamenti nel corpo insegnanti quest'anno. Siamo molto felici di salutare di nuovo la professoressa Caporal, che terrà le lezioni di Cura delle Creature Magiche, siamo anche lieti di presentare la professoressa Umbridge, nostra nuova insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure.».  
I studenti applaudirono educatamente mentre Lyla sentiva la sua anima cadere verso terra.

«Non può essere vero.», mormorò, «Questo deve essere un incubo, vi prego svegliatemi!».  
Ernie la guardò dispiaciuto e le mise una mano sulla spalla.  
Il professor Silente continuò a parlare fino a quando non si interruppe improvvisamente.

«Lyla è meglio che ti giri.», sussurrò l'amico all'orecchio.  
La ragazza si voltò verso Silente e vide la Umbridge in piedi, desiderosa di parlare.

«Hem Hem», la Umbridge si schiarì la voce e guardò Silente con un sorriso.  
Il Preside rimase stupido dal suo gesto ma prontamente si rimise a sedere e guardò la donna con molta attenzione.  
«Grazie, Preside.», disse in tono lezioso, «Per le gentili parole di benvenuto.»  
La sua voce, per Lyla, era irritante.  
Sembrava una di quelle da bambina ma non di una bambina dolce e gentile, ma quella di una bambina antipatica e sciocca.  
Non la sopportava.  
Rabbrividì nel ricordare che l'avrebbe avuta attorno con quella voce per parecchi mesi.  
Si schiarì nuovamente la voce e Lyla arricciò le labbra dal disgusto.  


«Bè, devo dire che è delizioso essere di nuovo a Hogwarts! E vede queste faccette felici che mi guardano!».  
Molti studenti si guardarono intorno per vedere chi effettivamente stesse sorridendo alla nuova professoressa.  
Anche Lyla si guardò intorno ma non vide neanche l'ombra di un sorriso sul volto dei suoi compagni.  
Il suo sguardo si incrociò per un attimo con quello di Harry Potter ed entrambi si scambiarono un sorriso di incoraggiamento.  
Sapeva che la Umbridge era stata alla sua udienza, non doveva essere facile neanche per lui averla attorno, non dopo il suo tentativo andato a vuoto di incriminarlo.  


«Non vedo l'ora di conoscervi tutti e sono certa che saremo ottimi amici!»  
La Umbridge si schiarì ancora una volta la gola.  
«Il Ministero della Magia ha sempre considerato l'istruzioni dei giovani maghi e streghe di vitale importanza. I rari doni con i quali siete nati possono non dare frutto se non vengono alimentati e perfezionati da un'educazione attenta. Le antiche abilità della comunità dei maghi devono essere trasmesse di generazione in generazione o le perderemo per sempre. Il tesoro della sapienza magica accumulato dai nostri antenati deve'essere sorvegliato, arricchito e rifinito da coloro che sono stati chiamati alla nobile professione dell'insegnamento.», il suo timbro vocale era cambiato radicalmente, ora era più rigida e fredda.  
La sua voce da bambina era completamente sparita.  
Lyla si accigliò davanti a quelle parole, aveva l'impressione che qualcosa di malvagio si celasse dietro al significato superficiale che stava dando.  


«Ogni Preside mago o strega di Hogwarts ha portato il proprio contributo all'oneroso compito di governare questa scuola, ed è così che dev'essere, perché senza progresso vi sarebbero torpore e decadenza. E tuttavia, il progresso per il progresso dev'essere scoraggiato, perché le nostre consolidate tradizioni spesso non richiedono correzioni. Un equilibrio, dunque, fra il vecchio e il nuovo, fra la stabilità e il cambiamento, fra la tradizione e l'innovazione... ».  
Lyla si perse e non riuscì più ad ascoltare una sola parola.  
Si guardò nuovamente attorno e vide che non era l'unica.  
In ogni tavolo c'era chi parlava tra di loro, chi aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto e chi continuava a guardare la Umbridge cercando di capire quello che stava dicendo.  
Lyla guardò i suoi amici e vide Justin con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, Hannah e Susan che bisbigliavano con i loro compagni seduti di fianco a loro ed Ernie, invece, stava ascoltando attentamente le parole della Umbridge.  
La ragazza sospirò e guardò di nuovo la professoressa che continuava a parlare come se nulla fosse.  
Lyla si concentrò su di lei, voleva capire dove voleva andare a parare.  


«... Perché alcuni cambiamenti saranno per il meglio, mentre altri, a tempo debito, verranno riconosciuti come errori di giudizio. Nel frattempo, alcune vecchie abitudini verranno mantenute, e a ragione, mentre altre, obsolete e consunte, devono essere abbandonate. Andiamo avanti, dunque, in una nuova era di apertura, concretezza e responsabilità, decisi a conservare ciò che deve essere conservato, perfezionare ciò che deve essere conservato, perfezionare ciò che ha bisogno di essere perfezionato e tagliare là dove troviamo abitudini che devono essere abolite.»  
La Umbridge terminò il suo discorso e tornò silenziosamente al suo posto.  
Silente, prontamente, applaudì e gli insegnanti lo imitarono, anche se a giudicare dai loro sguardi non erano completamente convinti delle sue parole.  
Il Preside si alzò e ringraziò la Umbridge del suo discorso e tornò a parlare del Quidditch.

«Qualcuno di voi ha capito quello che la Umbridge ha detto?», chiese Justin, guardando i suoi amici.

«Io si. Nulla di buono, te lo posso garantire!», mormorò Ernie, incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Cioè?», domandò l'amico, sporgendosi di più verso di lui per ascoltare la risposta.  
Ma Ernie non fece in tempo a rispondere che Silente diede loro la buonanotte e congedò tutti.  
Lyla ed Ernie si alzarono immediatamente, avvicinandosi ai nuovi studenti della loro Casa.

«Ciao, io sono Ernie e lei è Lyla.», si presentò Ernie, «Siamo i Prefetti della nostra, e ora anche vostra, Casa e siamo qui per mostrarvi come entrare nella nostra Sala Comune.».

«Forza, mettetevi in fila.», disse gentilmente Lyla con un sorriso.  
I nuovi studenti obbedirono e si misero in una perfetta fila ordinata.  
Ernie stava davanti alla fila mentre Lyla alla fine, volevano essere certi che nessuno di loro si perdesse durante il tragitto.  
Arrivarono presto davanti all'ingresso, era il più veloce da raggiungere se si proveniva dalla Sala Grande.

«Le vedete queste grandi botti?», chiese Ernie, indicandole alle sue spalle.  
I nuovi studenti annuirono e guardarono con attenzione ciò che si trovava dietro le spalle del Prefetto.  
«Bene, molto bene!», iniziò, «Come entrare è semplice: bisogna colpire a ritmo di 'Tosca Tassorosso' la seconda botte dal basso della seconda fila.».  
Ed Ernie mostrò loro come fare.

«Cosa succede se sbagliamo qualcosa?», domandò uno di loro.

«Il coperchio di un barile salterà via e verrete inondati da un aceto maleodorante.», spiegò Lyla.  
I nuovi studenti si guardarono tra loro spaventati.  
«Ma non preoccupatevi di questo.», disse la ragazza, rivolgendo loro un caldo sorriso, «Io ed Ernie vi mostreremo per un po' di tempo come fare ad entrare. Sono sicura che ci impiegherete poco ad imparare come accedere alla Sala Comune. Però badate bene a una cosa, non dovrete mai rivelare ai vostri compagni delle altre Case come entrare, dovete tenerlo per voi. Avete capito?».  
I giovani maghi e streghe annuirono alla sua domanda.

«Ora entriamo!», disse Ernie, facendo strada.  
Percorsero in salita un breve cunicolo terroso fino a trovarsi davanti un'accogliente sala rotonda dal soffitto basso, ricordava vagamente la tana di un tasso.  
La stanza era arredata con mobilio di colore giallo e nero; Le porte che portavano ai dormitori, i tavolini e le sedie, invece, erano di un bel colore miele dorato.  
Davanti a loro, sopra la mensola di un comodo caminetto, c'era appeso un quadro con una cornice molto particolare.  
La cornice presentava dei graziosi tassi danzanti intagliati a mano, e al suo interno c'era dipinta Tosca Tassorosso che brindava ai suoi studenti tenendo in mano una coppa d'oro a due manici.  
Dei divani e delle poltrone erano sparsi, invece, per tutta la Sala Comune.  
Anche quelli erano di un bel colore giallo con i cuscini di colore nero.  
Lyla guardò le finestrelle rotonde poste in alto, quasi toccavano il soffitto.  
Riusciva a scorgere uno spicchio di cielo nuvoloso.  
Le era mancato davvero tanto tutto questo; Svegliarsi la mattina e vedere il quadro di Tosca che la salutava, i piccoli cactus che ballavano al suo passaggio mettendole un sacco d'allegria, le piante che emanavano un ricercato profumo e le giornate invernali passate con i suoi amici davanti al caminetto mentre mangiavano marshmallow appena abbrustoliti sul fuoco.  
Si sentiva un po' a casa, quello era l'unico posto che la faceva stare bene quando sentiva la mancanza di suo padre e di suo fratello.

«Ma è bellissima!», esclamò un ragazzino, guardandosi attorno con la bocca aperta.  
Ernie e Lyla sorrisero nel vedere come i loro nuovi compagni si guardavano attorno meravigliati con la stessa luce negli occhi che avevano avuto anche loro la prima volta che avevano visto tutto questo.

«Bene, ora vi mostreremo i vostri dormitori.», li avvisò Ernie, «Ovviamente sono dormitori separati, i maschi da una parte e le femmine dall'altra.»  
Le femmine e i maschi si separarono e ognuno di loro si avvicinò al prefetto che li avrebbe portati a vedere dove avrebbero dormito e con chi.  
«Lyla, cerca di fare presto, tra poco dobbiamo andare a pattugliare i corridoi!», disse Ernie, prima di entrare nel dormitorio maschile.

«Non preoccuparti, ci vediamo direttamente davanti all'ingresso!», lo salutò lei.  
Ernie annuì e ed entrambi entrarono nei loro rispettivi dormitori.

«Hai con te l'orologio da taschino? Così ci organizziamo meglio.», chiese Ernie, quando Lyla uscii dalla porta d'ingresso della loro Casa.  
La ragazza annuì e prese l'oggetto, appartenuto a sua madre, e glielo mostrò; Era un orologio da taschino classico, dalla forma rotondeggiante di colore grigio metallizzato chiaro, con lancette grigie e con numeri di colore nero su sfondo bianco.  
«Bene.», iniziò, «Non dovremo stare via molto, un'ora scarsa se tutto va bene e non incontriamo nessuno.».  
Si incamminarono fino alla Sala Grande, salirono le scale e dopodiché si separarono, Ernie salì le scale fino al primo piano mentre Lyla andò al secondo, entrambi pronti per pattugliare i corridoi.  
I lunghi corridoi erano deserti e silenziosi, le candele erano ancora accese e proiettavano tutto intorno delle ombre inquietanti.  
Gli abitanti dei quadri che adornavano le pareti stavano sonoramente sonnecchiando sopra le loro comode poltrone e deliziosi sofà.  
Lyla arrivò alla fine del corridoio e si fermò davanti all'enorme vetrata e si prese qualche minuto di tempo per ammirare il panorama.

_"Chissà se anche mio fratello si è mai fermato qui ad ammirare questo meraviglioso paesaggio."_ , si domandò la ragazza.  
A volte, senza rendersene conto, si ritrovava a pensare a Remus e il tempo in cui aveva passato a scuola; Si chiedeva se anche lui, come lei, amava i posti che anche lei amava.  
Con un sonoro sbuffo tornò alla sua ronda.  
Cominciava a fare freddo e si strinse nella sua tunica non vedevo l'ora di tornare davanti al fuoco del camino della sua Sala Comune.  
Svoltò nuovamente l'angolo e, come poco fa, non vide nessuno.

La professoressa Sprite aveva informato lei ed Ernie, poco prima del banchetto, che probabilmente avrebbero incontrato qualche studente del sesto e settimo anno, facendo allusione anche ai gemelli Weasley - e che dato che anche loro, come i studenti del quinto anno - avevano il coprifuoco alle dieci dovevano comunque avvertirli di tornare nel loro dormitorio e, addirittura in certi casi, accompagnarli davanti all'ingresso della loro Casa per assicurarsi che rispettassero l'orario stabilito.  
Salì nuovamente le scale, incrociando Ernie, e perlustrò l'intero piano controllando accuratamente ogni corridoio.  
Fortunatamente non dovevano controllare piano per piano, molte porte, durante la notte, venivano chiuse con complicati incantesimi e difficilmente un mago, o una strega, non abile in incantesimi sarebbe riuscito a sbloccare.

Quando Lyla ebbe finito di perlustrare anche quel piano guardò il suo orologio da taschino e notò che mancavano venti minuti alla fine del suo turno e decise di scendere di sotto e andare a controllare che nessuno dei Serpeverde sostasse fuori dalla loro sala comune.  
Ma anche i sotterranei, per sua fortuna, erano deserti.  
Velocemente se ne andò, anche perché temeva che nei paraggi ci fosse Pix, che a detta dei vecchi Prefetti lui adorava fare scherzi durante il loro primo turno notturno di ronda.  
Lyla voleva evitare lo scherzo e quindi di urlare dallo spavento con il rischio di svegliare tutti.  
Guardò nuovamente l'orologio e notò che mancavano circa dieci minuti al rientro e decise di andare a controllare l'ingresso per sicurezza e si incamminò svelta.

Appena arrivò al piano sentì dei sussurri provenire da dietro l'angolo davanti a lei e, con passo felpato, si avvicinò per vedere chi c'era a quell'ora in quel posto.  
Svoltò l'angolo e in fondo vide due figure alla fine del corridoio, dietro ad una spessa colonna, che stavano guardando qualcosa davanti a loro.  
E quel qualcosa davanti a loro era l'ufficio di Argus Gazza, il custode.  
Lyla si avvicinò incuriosita e più si avvicinava e più riusciva a vedere chi erano quelle due figure grazie alle torce che flebilmente illuminavano la zona.  
«È incredibile!», disse ad alta voce Lyla, una volta raggiunto le spalle delle due figure dai fiammeggianti capelli rossi.  
Fred e George Weasley si voltarono spaventati verso di lei, a quanto pare non credevano di venire sorpresi in quel momento.  
Lo spavento dei gemelli durò poco e nel loro sguardo tornò la loro solita espressione divertita.

«Si, lo sappiamo che siamo incredibili!», disse George, facendo un inchino.

«No, è incredibile trovarvi qui, a pochi minuti dall'inizio del coprifuoco, a combinare guai!», disse la ragazza, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
  
«Noi non stiamo combinando guai!», disse Fred.

«Ah no? E che cosa state facendo allora?», domandò.

«Stiamo lavorando.», rispose prontamente George.  
  
«Sperimentando un nostro nuovo prodotto.», aggiunse Fred.

«Un prodotto che potrà portare ristoro a molte persone.», concluse George.  
Lyla guardò perplessa i gemelli per qualche secondo.

«Non riesco a seguirvi.», ammise la ragazza.  
George le circondò le spalle con un braccio e la portò dietro la colonna.  
La porta dell'ufficio di Argus Gazza era aperta e si poteva vedere il custode, seduto su una sedia posta davanti ad una malconcia scrivania di legno nero, che sonnecchiava con il mento appoggiato sul petto.  
«Sta dormendo.», constatò infine.

«Si.», disse Fred, che nel frattempo le si era avvicino di fianco, «Ma grazie a noi.».

«Cosa?», domandò Lyla ad alta voce.  
Aveva finalmente capito cosa avevano fatto i gemelli.  
«Che cosa gli avete dato?».

«Solo qualcosa per farlo dormire. Una cosa innocua in realtà. Gli abbiamo fatto trovare una scatola di biscotti alla crema sulla sua scrivania con al suo interno delle gocce del nostro nuovo prodotto e devo dire che sta funzionando alla perfezione.».

«Non potete farlo!», disse il Prefetto, «Non potete somministrare a una persona contro la sua volontà quella roba! .».  
Lyla era incredula.

«Rilassati, Lupin. Prima l'abbiamo testato su di noi.», disse George senza mai staccare gli occhi dal custode, «E non è mai successo niente. Volevamo vedere se a tutti gli effetti funzionava. E poi è stata una sua scelta mangiare dei biscotti mandati da dei sconosciuti, non gli abbiamo puntato la bacchetta addosso minacciandolo e obbligandolo a mangiarli.», aggiunse.

«Ma... Ma...!», continuò, cercando qualcosa da dire.  
Quello che avevano fatto era indubbiamente sbagliato ma d'altro canto non avevano tutta la colpa e la responsabilità.

«Oh, andiamo Lyla,», iniziò Fred, «Guarda, si sta già svegliando!», aggiunse indicando con un dito il custode.  
Lyla guardò Gazza ed effettivamente si stava svegliando: a poco a poco alzò il volto e sbadigliò, portando le braccia in alto nel tentativo di stiracchiarsi.  
Ad un certo punto, svelto come un gatto, si voltò verso di lei e si alzò dalla sedia barcollando un poco.

«E tu cosa ci fai qui?», chiese con voce ancora roca dal sonno.  
Lyla si guardò attorno e notò che i Weasley se l'erano data a gambe, si sorprese della loro velocità con cui fuggivano dai guai.

«Beh... Sono un Prefetto e avevo sentito dei rumori provenire da questa parte di corridoio e sono venuta a controllare.», spiegò mostrando la spilla che aveva puntato sulla veste, «Lei sta bene?», domandò infine, preoccupata.

«Benissimo, mai stato meglio!», urlò il custode, e con un colpo secco sbatté la porta per poi chiuderla a chiave.  
Lyla, ancora sorpresa, tornò indietro e quando svoltò l'angolo trovò i gemelli appoggiati alla parete che la stavano aspettando.

«Dovrei fare rapporto e togliervi punti!», disse, fermandosi davanti a loro.

«Oh, che paura!», disse George, ridendo.

«Seriamente ragazzi, non potete farlo.», disse con tono deciso.

«Okay Lyla, promettiamo che non lo faremo più, d'accordo?», le disse Fred.  
George lo guardò sorpreso per qualche secondo.

«Mi posso fidare?», chiese lei guardando i gemelli.

«Oh, ragazza, così ci offendi nell'intimo!», disse George con finto tono melodrammatico.

«Non sto scherzando. Mi posso fidare?», chiese nuovamente Lyla.  
Fred e George si guardarono per qualche secondo prima di rispondere.

«Si, promettiamo.».  
Lyla annuì incerta della loro risposta.

«Bene, per questa sera mi sento buona. Non vi denuncerò. Gazza si è svegliato e sembra stare bene.», disse, «Ma ora, se non vi dispiace, vi accompagno fino al vostro piano.».

«Non abbiamo bisogno di una guardia del corpo che ci protegge.», disse George, incamminandosi verso le scale.

«Forza, prima che io perda la pazienza.», rispose, mentre guardava i ragazzi salire le scale.  
Arrivati silenziosamente al settimo piano guardò da lontano i gemelli Weasley pronunciare la loro parola d'ordine e vedere il ritratto della Signora Grassa aprirsi.  
Ma prima di entrare si voltarono verso di lei e tra delle sonore risate le mandarono dei baci volanti.  
Lyla alzò gli occhi al cielo e scosse la testa con un sorriso sulle labbra.  
Quando l'ingresso si chiuse definitivamente, il Prefetto scese di corsa le scale e raggiunse in tempo record il corridoio che portava all'entrata della Casa dei Tassorosso.  
Davanti ai barili ci trovò Ernie appoggiato su un fianco, bianco come un cencio, che scattò all'indietro impaurito appena la sentì arrivare.  
«Hei, che succede?», domandò Lyla con tono preoccupato, avvicinandosi a lui.

«Pix.», rispose, «Pix mi ha fatto uno scherzo e sono quasi letteralmente morto di paura!», aggiunse.  
«Credo che stanotte non dormirò.», concluse.  
Lyla battè a ritmo di 'Tosca Tassorosso' nel barile giusto e il varcò si aprì.  
Si incamminarono lentamente nel cunicolo buio e sbucarono nella Sala Comune dove li stavano aspettando i loro amici intenti a parlare davanti al caminetto.  
«A proposito, come mai hai ritardato? Hai trovato qualcuno nei corridoi?», domandò Ernie, sedendosi sulla poltrona più vicina.

«I Weasley.».

«Che hanno combinato?», chiese lui.

«È meglio che tu non lo sappia.», rispose l'amica.  
Per Ernie andò bene la sua risposta e appoggiò la nuca sul morbido schienale della poltrona.

«Beh, se voi credete a quel bugiardo è solo un problema vostro!», urlò Justin alle sue amiche.  
Ernie si alzò di colpo e guardò per qualche secondo i suoi amici.

«Che sta succedendo lì?», domandò, avvicinandosi a loro.  
Lyla lo seguì, curiosa di sapere cosa stava accadendo.

«Niente!», disse Justin ancora rabbioso.

«Sta dando del bugiardo ad Harry. Non fa che ripetere come un pappagallo quello che hanno scritto su quel giornalaccio da due soldi!», rispose Hannah.

«Il Profeta dice un sacco di baggianate.», disse Lyla, scuotendo la testa contrariata.

«E tu che ne sai?», sputò Justin, «Hai prove che quello che dice Potter è vero?».

«Quello che so», iniziò Lyla, «È che il giorno dopo il mio rientro a casa per le vacanze estive ho trovato Remus e mio padre a fare potenti incantesimi protettivi attorno alla nostra proprietà. Alle cinque del mattino.», continuò, «E mio padre e mio fratello sono persone che non si allarmano facilmente!», terminò.

«Anche la mia famiglia ha fatto la stessa cosa. Mia madre è molto preoccupata, sinceramente non ricordo di averla mai vista in quelle condizioni in tutta la mia breve vita.», ammise Hannah.

«Stessa cosa mia zia.», rivelò Susan, aggiungendosi alla conversazione.

«E i vostri parenti che cosa ne sanno?», domandò Justin, ancora più irritato.

«Ah, beh, certo. Che potranno mai sapere le nostre famiglie? Loro hanno soltanto combattuto contro Tu-Sai-Chi e contro i Mangiamorte. Molti di loro, purtroppo, non sono sopravvissuti per raccontarlo.», disse Lyla, alzando la voce.  
«Hanno vissuto sulla loro pelle la guerra magica, caro Justin, e sanno riconoscere i segnali del Signore Oscuro quando ci sono. E se loro sono preoccupati, beh, forse un motivo ci sarà. Non trovi?», domandò, avvicinandosi sempre di più all'amico.

«Il Profeta dice...», ma Justin non riuscì a terminare la frase.

«Il profeta è controllato dal Ministero della Magia, Justin. Anche all'inizio dell'ascesa di Tu-Sai-Chi avevano fatto credere che non c'era nessun pericolo, che tutto era normale come lo era sempre stato.», lo interruppe Ernie.

«E questo spiega anche perché la Umbridge è venuta ad insegnare qui. Lei lavora al Ministero, a stretto contatto con il Primo Ministro in persona!», disse Hannah.

«Lei mi sembra apposto.», rispose Justin, con una leggera alzata di spalle.

«Amico, senti», disse Ernie, cauto, «Non so come dirtelo pacatamente ma devi riguardati da lei.».

«E perché dovrei farlo? Non mi sembra una persona pericolosa!», rispose lui.

«Lei odia chi non è completamente umano. Se fai una ricerca, ma una di quelle belle approfondite, scoprirai che lei ha cercato di marchiare e catalogare qualsiasi metà-umano o creatura dotata di intelletto pari al nostro.», il tono di Lyla si stava facendo sempre più alto.

«E lei odia i Nati Babbani.», disse infine Ernie.

«Non è vero!», rispose Justin.

«Invece si.», le parole di Ernie erano colme di tristezza.

«Io non vi credo!», rispose prepotentemente.  
«State facendo di tutto per difendere Harry, voi state mentendo per lui!», li accusò.

«E perché dovremmo farlo? Noi ed Harry non abbiamo chissà quale rapporto di amicizia! Perché dovremmo mentire per lui?», chiese Susan, guardando Justin con le mani appoggiate sui fianchi.  
Justin li guardò uno ad uno, boccheggiando, incapace di rispondere.

«Io sono stufo! Me ne vado a letto. Buonanotte!».  
Si voltò e raggiunse velocemente la porta del dormitorio maschile per rifugiarcisi dentro, lontano da loro.

«Io non lo capisco.», ammise Ernie, guardando la porta del suo dormitorio.

«Ha solo paura.», disse Susan.

«Si, concordo.», rispose Lyla.

«Spero solo che capisca in tempo quello che sta succedendo per davvero.», replicò Hannah.

«Lo farà. Justin, anche se a molti non sembra, è un ragazzo intelligente. Solo che a volte si fa guidare dalle emozioni che prova.», disse Ernie, «Fate passare un po' di tempo, lo capirà da solo.».  
Passarono qualche istante in silenzio fino a quando Ernie non sbadigliò sonoramente.  
«Me ne vado a letto, per oggi ho vissuto troppe emozioni. Buonanotte ragazze.», le salutò .  
Lyla, Susan e Hannah lo salutarono e lo guardarono entrare nel suo dormitorio.

«Vado anche io, sono stanchissima.», disse Lyla, stropicciandosi gli occhi dalla stanchezza.  
Le ragazze annuirono e la seguirono fino nella stanza da letto che condividevano insieme.  
Si misero silenziosamente in pigiama e si augurarono la buonanotte prima di tirare le tende del loro letto a baldacchino.  
Lyla sbadigliò e chiuse gli occhi addormentandosi quasi subito.

**¹: Mi sono presa la libertà di aggiungere qualche nuovo compito ai Prefetti; Oltre alle solite mansioni ho aggiunto quello di pattugliare i corridoi fino a una determinata ora.**


End file.
